From the Moment I Met You
by lily1drose
Summary: Newt Scamander has finished his book and ready to pay his well awaited visit to Tina. However, he didn't expect to become ill and have her care for him. What could the outcome of this be?
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter of a sickfic I wrote shortly after seeing Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them for a second time. I hope anyone reading this enjoys!**

Newt sat down at his desk to add the final touches to his manuscript. With one last ding of the typewriter, his work was finally finished and ready to be published. He leaned back in his chair, smiling to himself at the thought that his book was going to be seen by wizards and witches all over the world in the near future, bringing positive thoughts to the harmless creatures and beasts he took care of on a daily basis.

His happy thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a splitting pain shooting through his skull. He rubbed at his temples to try and ease it, but it was to no avail. This headache had been lingering on him for a few days now and no remedy he took would help it decease. Getting up from his chair, he gathered up the pages of his manuscript and tucked them neatly away into a folder. With a hand gripping his forehead, he kicked off his shoes and gingerly laid down on his small cot on the opposite side of the room, trying not to increase the throbbing pain in his head. Newt considered taking a small nap, being that he had nothing else to tend to. The creatures had all been fed and cared for and his writing was (finally) all finished and ready to be taken to publication. He wasn't hungry, but truth be told, he hadn't had much of an appetite over the last few days and nights anyway, so he turned out the lights with a flick of his wand and pulled the covers over him for a good night's sleep.

With a start, Newt sat bolt upright on his bed and cried out, sweat gathering on his forehead as he breathed heavily. He looked around frantically as the nightmare faded away to nothing and he sighed, wiping away a drop of sweat from his cheek.

He swung his legs over the bedside and went to stand but as soon as he was upright, he had to grip the wall in order to stay balanced as a wave of dizziness overcame him.

"Merlin's beard," he cursed as the black dots fluttering his vision took a moment too long to disappear. Newt sighed, releasing his grip on the wall and walked over to the stove to conjure up a steaming mug of tea. As he took a sip, the warm liquid felt nice, but it did little to quell the pounding headache that was now being accompanied by a dull ache in his stomach. He groaned, there was no time to be ill at the moment. If he were to be bedridden, there would be no one to care for the creatures, and that was absolutely not going to happen.

Pushing aside the pain in his head, he decided to get on with the day. He fixed up his hair and clothes and started his morning rounds of feeding everyone. Throughout the day, he'd managed to ignore his slight illness, and spend time with his creatures, his family, playing with them and such.

At about two o'clock, he remembered he was supposed to bring in his manuscript in to get finalized and then he was going to travel to New York City once again to visit Tina, as well as bring her the first copy of his book. He grabbed his folder full of pages, and apparated to the publishing building. After everything was said and done, he packed away the first copy and made his way to the harbor to catch the boat ride to America. His stomachache had steadily increased throughout his travels and this boat ride probably wasn't going to help any.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

He sat by himself as the ride dragged on, clutching his suitcase. His stomach churned along with the waves that crashed into the sides of the boat, and he was trying his hardest not to lose whatever was in his stomach, considering he hadn't eaten all day. As the boat went over a particularly large wave, Newt's stomach just about jumped out of his throat. He pushed his suitcase under the bench he was seated on and smacked his hand over his mouth, quickly rushing to the side of the boat. His attempt to hold himself together was overridden by intense nausea and a harsh gag escaping his lips, the next thing he knew, he was throwing up over the railing and into the water below. Shakily, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and gripped the railing tightly. The dizziness was back with vengeance now and he was struggling to stay upright as his now weakened body shook. He felt a hand on his shoulder and with the reluctant opening of his eyes, he saw a young man standing before him with a concerned look on his face.

"You alright, man? You're not lookin' too hot," the man said in a thick New York accent, eyeing Newt.

Newt swallowed thickly, "Y-yes, I'm fine. I'm just a little…" he blinked a few times to get rid of the fuzziness clouding his vision. "Just a bit sea sick," Newt finally got out, throwing a half smile to the man, not making eye contact.

"Maybe you should sit down ya know? Rest up a little," the man suggested and grabbed Newt's arm as he swayed a little.

"Yes, yes I think I will, thank-thank you for your help sir," Newt spoke, looking back to his bench, thankful that no one had taken his suitcase, and also that no one had gotten out.

The young man nodded and smiled brightly at Newt. Seeing that he was well situated back on the bench, and not falling off the boat into the freezing water below, he bid a goodbye and a good luck for that matter, before going back to his own seat.

Newt closed his tired eyes, one hand clutching his suitcase, and the other on his rebellious stomach. He felt oddly cold, more so than usual in his thick woolen coat. He shivered, blaming it on the wind coming in from the sea and tried to keep it together for the rest of the trip.

As the boat came in to shore, and people started descending the boat, Newt pulled himself up, cautious of his wobbly feet and trudged off the boat. Going through security was a blur, as well as blindly walking his way through the streets of New York, trying to remember how to get to Tina and Queenie's flat. He hadn't bothered writing Tina a note to let her know of his arrival, he wanted it to be a surprise. Now, with his throbbing head and swirling stomach, he wished he had at least remembered what the building looked like.

Newt stopped for a moment. Leaning heavily against the brick wall beside him and tried to catch his breath and push away the rising nausea. Pickett, his befriended Bowtruckle climbed out of his suitcase and up to his shoulder, nudging his exposed neck as if to comfort him.

"H-hey Pickett, I'm not doing so well right now," Newt mumbled, eyes closed. Pickett's beady eyes gave a sympathetic look and he cuddled more into Newt's shoulder, feeling the excessive heat coming from him.

Just as he thought he was going to be fine, his insides flipped and without warning, he vomited down the wall and onto the pavement, thankfully not getting any on his shoes. Groaning, he spat out the disgusting taste and wiped his mouth clean.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to startle you there, little one," Newt attempted to comfort the small Bowtruckle who'd gotten a bit tousled during his sudden 'outburst'. "You go back to your tree now, alright?" he said, gently lifting up Pickett and helping him back into the suitcase.

Looking up, Newt was shocked and relieved to recognize the tall, cream colored apartment building just across the street. He mustered up his strength and with making sure no one was watching, he apparated to the building; Tina's front door. Upon landing, his feet wobbled and he just about crashed to the floor in lightheadedness. He composed himself and brought his shaking hand up to the wooden door to knock. He waited, trying not to fall over as he gripped the doorframe, sweat now gathering at his brow. The door swung open finally, but Newt's head was too fuzzy to register anything but the figure of a girl standing before him with a concerned look on her face. Darkness began to flood his vision and he let out an exasperated whimper before his eyes slipped closed and he was falling to the floor, unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

Silhouettes and figures danced in front of him, bringing back confusing images and memories to his mind. A vision of a girl with long, curly brown hair stood before him with a knowing smirk across her lips. Her long, flowing silk white dress blew gently in the wind as she spoke to him, but he couldn't hear her voice, only muffled sounds that didn't make any sense. Newt tried reaching out to her, but found that he couldn't move his feet. It was as if they were glued to the floor. She started to fade away, and he frantically started to call out to her, telling her to wait, not to leave him. Unwanted tears fell from his eyes as she moved farther and farther away from him and all of the sudden, she was screaming his name as a cliff appeared from nowhere and her foot slipped off. Billowing sheets of shiny silk floated upward and he cried out, finally able to move. It was too late though as he reached the cliffs edge. She had disappeared down into a foggy mist. A broken sob escaped his throat, and he fell to his knees, weakened by what had just occurred.

Suddenly, his name was called. He perked up at the sound, the voice being vaguely familiar. He heard it again but then he wanted nothing to do with it. It was the girl, come back to haunt him. A darkness filled the air and scared, he reached for his wand, only to find it missing.

Newt panicked as the voice calling his name turned sinister and he was suddenly being pushed backwards towards the cliff, unable to stop what was to come. He screamed out in fear and his footing was lost and there was no longer ground beneath him. He was falling, falling to his death when-

Newt's eyes shot open and darted across the room. Where was he? What's going on? He couldn't focus on anything.

"Shh, calm down sweets, you're gonna be alright," he heard a soft, feminine voice speak, along with a gentle hand carding through his hair.

"It's Queenie. Tina's here too, you passed out on our doorstep and we brought you inside," Queenie informed the obviously ill man below her. "You've got quite the temperature there, don't you?" she cooed, feeling the heat radiate from his head.

Newt moaned in pain, "M-my head…what what's-?" Tina, suddenly appearing, shushed him and laid a cool cloth on his forehead, dabbing it a little.

"Can you tell us what hurts, Newt?" the brunette asked.

Newt thought for a moment, mind spinning, "My suitcase, where's my suitcase…the creatures, I can't- I can't-" he rambled on deliriously, trying and failing to sit up.

"They're all fine Newt, we took care of them and your case is right here," Tina said, pointing to the suitcase on the opposite bed. "You are not fine though, so can you tell us what's wrong?" she was very worried about him. He'd come to their doorstep, burning with fever, then passed out, only to leave Queenie in a frenzy, shouting about Newt's arrival and needing help.

"Please, you must tend to them…I can't…I need to…" Newt continued to ramble on, worrying the girls even more with his incoherent mumbling.

Tina ran her fingers through his soft, ginger hair that was now laying down flat to his forehead with sweat. Subconsciously, Newt reached for her and clutched her hand to his chest. Tina's heart just about melted. The man she'd grown quite a liking for was laying below her, shivering yet sweating profusely, cuddling her hand to his chest. Tina glanced up at her sister, who smiled and nodded knowingly. Tina smiled back, shyly and pulled her arm away before kicking off her shoes and laying down beside Newt, letting him cuddle into her. Queenie pulled out her wand and cast a healing spell over Newt's pale form. He instantly stopped shaking and his eyes fell closed, his breathing evening out. He relaxed into Tina's embrace and fell asleep.

Tina smiled at Queenie before saying she could go, knowing she'd be fine with caring for Newt while Queenie was out. The blonde sister nodded and eagerly gathered her things before apparating from the building. She was meeting Jacob for a lunch date and was already running late.

Tina pulled out her book she'd been reading and began to read as she waited patiently for Newt to wake up, careful not to wake him accidently.

About an hour later, Newt began to stir, so Tina put her book down and shushed him as he whimpered quietly. "Newt? Are you alright?"

Newt squinted his eyes, "My head feels better, but I'm feeling a bit nauseous still," he told her.

Tina nodded, now aware that he had an upset stomach and that Queenie's healing spell had either worn off or wasn't strong enough. "Would you like some tea?"

Newt nodded, "That would be wonderful, yes thank you,"

Tina smiled and walked out to the kitchen. Newt managed to pull himself up into a sitting position and tiredly leaned against the headboard. He didn't feel as lightheaded as before, and the pain in his head had decreased to a dull ache, almost nonexistent. His stomach on the other hand was feeling very queasy, and he knew he needed to get out of that bed before it was covered in vomit. Carefully, he lifted his feet off the bed and stood with a hand to his stomach.

"Oh lord…" he mumbled to himself as the room spun, he took that back, the lightheadedness was not gone. "T-Tina...? I n-need help," he stuttered, feeling his mouth begin to water.

Tina came into the room starting to say something, but as soon as she saw Newt's pale face and features looking like he was about to hurl told her exactly what was wrong.

"Oh Newt, come, follow me to the bathroom before you mess my floor," she half joked, trying to keep the situation light as they rushed to her and Queenie's small bathroom. Newt rushed in front of her and fell to his knees in front of the toilet, gagging lightly.

"P-please leave me, I don't want you to see me this way," Newt said, the embarrassment practically coming off him in waves as he refused to make eye contact with her.

Tina didn't really want to leave Newt alone like this, but she also didn't want to make him feel embarrassed or uncomfortable. "Okay fine, I'll just be down the hall if you need me," she said before lightly patting the ill man's back and closing the door after her.

She could hear his pitiful retches from her spot at the kitchen table and sighed, cringing slightly. She wanted desperately to help him, but he wouldn't allow that so she respected his privacy and waited for him to ask for help. Another 5 or so minutes passed and Tina had finished making two mugs of steaming chamomile tea, when she heard her name being called softly. She jumped up from her chair and sped towards the closed bathroom door.

"What is it, Newt? Are you alright? Do you need help?" she rambled, ear pressed against the door.

"Can you come in please?" he asked shyly.

Tina smiled sadly and opened the door eagerly. Newt was sprawled out on the bathroom floor with his pale and now sweating head resting on the brim of the toilet. He looked up at her helplessly, defeat evident in his eyes.

"Oh poor thing," she cooed, falling to her knees and rubbing his back. "Let's go back to the bedroom, okay?"

Newt nodded and tried getting up, but couldn't without Tina helping him stay steady. With a strong arm around Newt's shoulder, Tina lead him back to bed and pulled the blanket up high. Quickly, she rushed into the kitchen to grab the two mugs and brought them back, handing one to Newt. He smiled sheepishly and took a sip before placing it on the nightstand.

It was comfortably silent for a few minutes before Newt reached for Tina's hand, getting her attention.

"Tina, I am terribly sorry to barge in on you like this, it wasn't supposed to be this way," he started, "The reason I came was because I missed you, and Queenie of course. But I've finished my book…the first copy is for you," he smiled.

Tina's face lit up, "Your book! Oh that's wonderful, thank you Newt," she lightly squeezed his hand and looked down, blushing. "I missed you too,"

"Listen Newt, I've wanted to tell you this for a while, and really I should have just gotten it over with before you left…but I don't know I just-"

Tina's rambling was cut short by Newt cupping her cheek with one hand, and connecting their lips in a gentle kiss. Her eyes went wide for a moment and she was frozen, trying to process what was happening. Then all the worries in her head floated away and she relaxed into the kiss, snaking her hand around his waist. Breathless, Newt pulled back and caressed Tina's cheek.

"I love you, Tina Goldstein. From the moment I met you, and I can't think of anyone else I'd want to be with right now," Newt spoke softly, smiling at her. With that, he pulled her down onto the bed beside him and pulled her in close, she giggled.

"I love you, Newt Scamander, you're the most extraordinary man I've ever met," she leaned in and pecked his forehead, cuddling into his chest.

Like that, Queenie and Jacob found them asleep when they arrived back home several hours later.

"Well, it's about time," Jacob chuckled, making his girlfriend giggle and then pull him out of the room to leave the lovebirds to cuddle in peace.


End file.
